Life Lessons
by xChocokitten
Summary: Roxas feels his life is boring and incomplete, he longs for more friends, and possibly a girlfriend. But when a guy by the name of Axel steps into his life, everything changes. But is it for the better? Akuroku/RiSo. Drugs, violence, Romance&FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**MEET THE AUTHOR**: Hiya! Im Chocokitten!:3 I'm new to writing Fanfictions, but I'm quite confident in my writing style and ability. I Really enjoy the akuroku fandom, as well as the Soriku one. (well, maybe I don't think sora should be seme…at least not in my story. But who knows…)

**ABOUT THIS STORY**: Anyway! This story is going to focus mainly around the Axel x Roxas pairing, However, I will pay attention and be sure to dedicate some time to the Sora x Riku fandom, too. You will likely see other yaoi pairings as well, possibly some yuri mentioning's - I havent decided as of yet, but I will never get into detail on that side if I do.

OH! Also, this story is Romance/Angst/Comedy. ;D You can only pick two, so i just decided to pick angst, because 1. i love that word and think it sounds really cool, and 2. i dont want people thinking its going to be all fluff and laughs, when its reeeeally not...

||There WILL be some issues among the characters and very mature themes. Dont read if you dont want to read about two men having sexual intercourse, making out, and of the like. Masturbation, rape, strong violence and language will all be _possibly_ present in the story at some point or another if i end up writing everything i plan too. If you cant handle these subjects maturely or dont desire to read about them, i suggest you dont even bother with this story. Mmkay?||

There isn't any M rated material in this chapter, but im planning on using some in future chapters, just a heads up warning! - THERE WILL BE LEMONS!!8D

**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER**: Okay, SO! This chapter is going to be a little slow, and im sorry if its not all that interesting!__ I wasn't sure how I wanted the style to flow in this yet, so its not entirely solid or very good.

If you endure this chapter, Axel is presented in the next one…so it will all be worth it, I promise!

^-^

**RAMBLING**: Okay! I hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews if you like it. I havent decided on a title yet, so maybe after reading a chapter or two - probably two since you don't learn much from this one, aside from some background stuff - you guys could give me some options? Neh?

Id really appreciate it! Thanks again and enjooooy!!^_______^

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy or any of the characters mentioned in this story, yadda yadda…BLAH BLAH BLAH, something about yaoi, BLAH BLAH, the usual stuff that everyone else puts in that I figure must be important, blaaaaah….yea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora paced up and down the same narrow hallway he'd been exhausting for the past ten minutes.

"You tryin' to wear a hole into the ground, So?" Roxas asked, chuckling slightly at the serious expression his brother wore.

"Sorry!" Sora snapped. "I'm just not very patient!" He froze in his spot, eyes wondering around hopelessly. "Where is he?!" The brunette cried helplessly as he threw his arms at his brother.

Half amused at his dramatic act, Roxas promptly spoke, "I don't get why you always rush here after the last bell, expecting Riku to be here when you _know _full well he's _always _late."

Sora pouted his lips and furrowed his brows, "You never know! Miracles can happen." He attempted to defend his awkward ritual.

"Hey! So!" A familiar voice called in. "Sorry I'm late!" A silver haired boy panted to catch his breath after his abrupt halt in front of the brunette.

"Riku!" Sora wailed happily, throwing himself at the boy in a full on hug.

Roxas rolled his eyes jokingly, "Can we go now? You always hold us up from getting home."

"Hey, if it weren't for me, your asses would be _walking_ home, blondie." Riku reminded him, giving the blond a playful shove.

"Yea, yea." Roxas dismissed his comment quickly, walking ahead. "So where'd you park?" he called back to the two boys who lingered close behind.

The oldest of the three sucked air in between his clenched teeth, "Uhh…" squinting his eyes, he tilted his head back as he continued on. "You know, I forget!"

"Rikuuuu!!" Sora wailed, impatience swelling in his tone. "I want to hurry up and get home so we can cuddle!"

Giggling slightly, "Relax, So." Riku calmed the wound up boy, "I was joking. I parked in lot B today."

The brunette, suddenly pleased, fastened his arm around the silver haired boy's and attempted to pick up speed, only to be pulled back by the other who refused to increase his stride.

The three boys came to a stop in front of an older looking blue car. Riku confidently swung his way around to the drivers door, twirling the keys around his index finger.

"You boys want in?" he smirked evilly, "Then you better beg!"

Sora, looking almost ready to begin a whole begging session, was abruptly interrupted by his brother,

"C'mon Riku! Just open the door." he demanded, swaying a hand in the air freely.

"Say '_please open the door_-'" the older boy cut off by the blond who impatiently copied,

"Please! Open the door!"

The older boy, smirk growing, continued his sentence he didn't get to finish, "'_please open the door_'" his voice lingered momentarily, "'_-your majesty_'" he finished, snickering.

In a joke of an outrage, Roxas yelled "Hell no! Just open the damn door, ya prick!"

"Feisty! Eh? What? You got a hot date waitin' at home or something?" Riku snapped back smugly.

"Very funny." The blond chuckled sarcastically, Sora waiting idly, enjoying the conversation between them with amusement before Riku finally opened the door.

Roxas climbed into the back, while Sora and Riku sat up front, conversing as the car drove steadily home to Sora and Roxas's house.

Sometimes the blond felt a little left out, in all honesty. Sure, he was friends with Riku and he'd even consider his own brother to be his friend. But Sora and Riku were dating, and seeing them _so close_ made Roxas feel..so _alone_.

When the car finally pulled up to a gentle stop in front of the familiar house, the three boys all got out.

Sora ran into the house, giggling not unlike a school girl, yelling "Hurry up, Riku! Your too slow!" Causing the other boy to run in after him.

"Oh Really?" he snickered as he caught up, quite easily.

Roxas trailed behind, slowly. Suddenly being hit with that alone feeling in his gut.

When he finally entered the house, Sora and Riku were already cuddling on the couch, the TV on.

"Hey! Rox!" Sora called playfully, "Wanna watch this with us?"

"Yea," Riku cut in, "we're gunna see if this man is really the whore's 'baby daddy'." Sora giggling at the tone he had used.

"Uh.." The blond paused, thinking for a minute, his brother pecking at his lover's cheek affectionately, awaiting his response. "No thanks, sorry." he finally answered. "I've got homework to do. Maybe later."

"On a Friday?" Riku asked, almost amazed.

"Yes, teachers _do_ give homework on Fridays, Ri, amazing, I know." The blond snapped, sarcastically, almost defensively.

"Okay, god." The other boy sighed.

"We'll let you know if she's a whore or not!" His brother remarked, cheerfully.

"If she wasn't, she wouldn't need to be on Maury to find out.." Riku grumbled, "But still, I like the drama." he added.

"Thanks, guys." The blond muttered softly, slinking up the stairs.

Roxas retreated to his room, closing the door behind him gently. He hovered over to his bed, dropping his backpack to the ground next to it before plopping down onto the crisp sheets.

Sprawled out, limbs extended completely away from himself, he sighed.

Why did Sora and Riku always have so much fun together? They spent almost everyday together, didn't they ever get bored of each others company the way Roxas got bored of his friends? And how did they always have something to talk about? Roxas talked to Riku way less than Sora did, on a general basis, and he sometimes found it hard to always find an interesting topic. Of course, in truth, Sora could find a way to make talking about a box of _cookies _interesting.

The blond turned over roughly and sighed, coming to the conclusion that he was either a bad friend or just simply a very boring person. Inhaling deeply, he wished he could be as cool as Riku was - or as fun as his brother. He wished he could have a more fun life, with more friends, maybe even a girlfriend..

He looked up at the glow in the dark stars stuck to his ceiling, growling at them.

"I don't get why I keep you up there." he snarled at the stuck on stars, "You've never made a single wish of mine come true. Your all as worthless as I am!"

He stopped, sighing heavily when he realized he was talking to inanimate objects, feeling almost foolish, yet feeling like he had the right to bash on them regardless.

He laid idly, looking at nothing in particular, letting several moments pass before sitting up and reaching down for his bag. Homework. Roxas always tried to do it when he remembered, but more often did it when he wanted to avoid doing something else more.

Pulling the chemistry book gently out of the bag, followed by a hefty sized binder that he promptly opened to a section tagged as "homework", the blond let out a grunt, turning then to the page indicated in his homework note section; page 627.

"Molecular Geometry" his voice gentle, he flipped pages until he found the section review. Holding his pencil steady, he began to write the basics.

_Roxas Hikaru_

_Chemistry_

_Block: G_

Being the only Roxas in his school, he hardly felt it necessary to even write his last name, but his chemistry teacher demanded him to do so for every assignment, threatening to remove points if he refused. After finishing those, he promptly added the date in the upper right hand corner of the paper. He continued on to write the question:

_Determine the following molecules shapes and then tell if they are polar or non-polar molecules. Include the Lewis Structures and explain your answer._

His pencil halted in its movements. He knew the answers, this was one subject in chemistry he actually had understood. But, his mind heavy with thoughts and his soul feeling empty, desiring something unknown, distracted him from the paper in front of him.

Several minutes of trying to refocus his attention on the work, the blond, irritated, finally gave in. "I'll do it later!" he growled to himself, frustrated. "I need to go _do _something."

Roxas slammed through his door and crashed down the stairs, finding the other boys cuddling even more now, with what appeared to be some chick flick soap show on the TV.

"Hey," the blond popped in, leaning against the doorway "I'm going out. If dad comes home tonight, let him know? I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Where're you going?" Sora asked, interested, leaving his lovers lips cold as he turned to stare at his younger brother.

"I'm not sure yet. Haven't decided." he shook his head, "that's why I don't know when I'll be back."

"Alright. I'll let him know then." Sora acknowledged before returning to his cuddle - make-out session with Riku.

Roxas slipped his shoes back on his feet, which he had faithfully removed earlier when he first came home. Then reached over, grabbing his little jacket, slipping it on as he slunk out the door.

Where was he even going, he wondered? The blond began walking aimlessly around the town, slumped over, hands in pockets, he treaded along, feet scraping the pavement as he went. All he could hear was the bustling city growing quiet as the day began to fade away.

Such a small, boring city. He passed the café, peering in at the empty tables. He carried on past the super market, staring as the only few people in the store were finishing their small shopping trips, ringing out at the register.

The blond pulled to a stop at the entrance to the park, glancing in with slight interest. Slowly he walked into the empty plane, deserted of all people.

"I cant believe the day is fading away so fast.." he sighed, walking over to a grassy patch, carefully easing himself down to lay in its green cushions. "hmm.." He let the air gently escape his lips.

But it was so nice out. Quiet. Since the city was so small, there were hardly ever a lot of people out, especially after five for six at night.

Staring up at the orange cloudy sky, the blond slowly began to slip out of consciousness, thinking about Sora and Riku - thinking about everything they do - and other people he knew, piecing together small details trying to figure out what makes them seem so _happy_…


	2. Chapter 2

**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER**: This chapter will hopefully be much better than the first one. In my opinion, I think it just keeps getting better as I write…but maybe that's just because there's more Axel and Roxas togetherness..?

Who knows.

Anyway! Finally! A little bit of the sexy green eyed hoe we all know and love.3

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Leave reviews if you do like this story and would want to see more of it.:3

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Silence_.

The blond began to stir gently as he lifted out of his peaceful slumber. The day had gone to rest and the stars were gracing the deep blue sky with their twinkling dances. Roxas sprung to his feet, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"I…fell asleep" he noted calmly to himself, walking with a gentle sway back to the entrance of the small park to look up at the clock tower looming over the quiet city. "7:45" he mumbled into the crisp air. "Already dark out.."

He hovered over to the edge of the sidewalk and took a seat. "I should get home. Sora's probably wondering about me.." But a stinging feeling in his stomach, making sadness spark inside his soul, prevented him from wanting to return to his older brother.

Sitting quietly for what felt like hours, being only a little over one in reality, the sky grew darker, and, as if the city could read his feelings, the sky began to drop mists of light rain upon the streets, as if trying to mimic what he felt inside.

"Great.." he grumbled through gritted teeth, usually loving the gentle mists, feeling now as if they were merely mocking him in this moment.

The blond dropped his head to rest his forehead into his hands. Eyes closed, the boy remained in his position, listening to the peaceful song the rain played as it gently splashed onto every surface around the otherwise silent town.

Feeling the drops as they hit onto his bare skin and damped his spikes, as if nothing else in the world was real except those droplets cleansing his skin, he sighed, finally enjoying the beauty the sky had offered once again, until the rain suddenly stopped assaulting his already wet skin.

"Huh?" His eyes popped open, scanning the area in front of himself to see the rain still playing its gentle song against everything else in town. Looking up to see what halted the rain from reaching his skin, he was surprised to see a black umbrella with a slender hand holding it above him. Shocked, he quickly spun around to look at the being behind him.

"Hey" A tall boy said sweetly to the blond who now looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

The boy was very tall, slender - Roxas wasn't sure if it should be considered _healthy_ to be so skinny. He had unruly spikes that fanned out toward the back of his head, in a color _so red_, the blond couldn't help but wonder if it could possibly be natural.

"Hey.." he muttered back, almost caught in some sort of trance as he stared blankly at the older looking boy.

"What are you doing sitting out here all alone so late - and in the rain, no less?" The redhead asked, sounding concerned. "Are you lost or something?" he added gently.

"What?" the smaller boy asked, almost not processing what the other had said, "Oh, no. I'm not lost." he replied finally, drawing his eyebrows closer to his eyes a concerned, but confused expression settling on his face.

"Not lost, huh?" he confirmed. "Well, are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_." the blond snapped, feeling like the other male was invading into his personal life.

"Ya know, most people don't sit on a corner in the rain alone looking depressed as hell when they're '_fine_'." The redhead continued, Roxas unsure if he was trying to make some kind of joke or if he was sincerely concerned.

"Yea, well.." The younger boy paused, struggling to think of something witty to say next, "..maybe I'm not _like_ 'most people'" he finally finished, giving the other presence a hard stare, as if to say he had won the debate.

Eyes widening only for a second, the redhead smirked slightly, "Oh? Is that so?" he paused, smirk growing wider, "well, 'most people' that I ask to come home with me ten minutes after meeting me say no - So does that mean you'll come home with me if I asked? Since, you know, your not _like _'most people'."

The blond, half shocked, half disgusted, gave the other teen a look of displeasure. "I'm betting that _no one_ has ever gone home with you in that situation. In which case - that makes _everyone_, not just _most people_." he hissed.''

Standing still for a moment, smirk fading, being replaced with a slightly confused look, the redhead finally responded "Sooo…is that a no, then?"

Roxas, aggravated, growled, "What do _you _think?" throwing his hands up in an irritated fluster.

"Aw, calm down, kid." The tall boy sighed, playfulness leaving his voice. "I was only joking around."

"Don't call me a _kid_!" Roxas bellowed, "what are you?! A year older than me?? I don't think that qualifies you to call me a _kid_."

"I'm nineteen." he replied to the rhetorical question, casually, causing the blond to swing back and glare at him.

"_Nineteen_?!" he repeated.

"Mhmm." The redhead shifted his weight to his other leg, switching the umbrella to his left hand. "How about you?"

Roxas wasn't sure he exactly _wanted _to give this guy any information. He seemed _weird._ "I'm fifteen.." he finally answered, anger suddenly leaving his voice.

"fifteen? How cute! Your so little!" The older boy beamed happily.

"I'm…not cute." Roxas replied, emotionless.

"Yea you are!" The redhead corrected him. "Axel" he held out his hand, in a gesture to shake the others.

"Excuse me?" Roxas muttered, momentarily confused.

"Axel" he repeated, "it's my name."

"Oh..uhh.." still holding his hand out, the blond cautiously extended his own, shaking the hand held out to him gently. "Nice to meet you..Axel." he said, pausing at his name as if it left an odd taste on his tongue when he said it.

"Well?" Axel groaned, impatient.

"Well?" The blond blinked.

"What about your name? You gunna tell me it? Or do you prefer I call you blondie or something?" he asked sarcastically, as the blond slowly realized what he wanted.

"Oh, Roxas. My name's Roxas."

The redhead's smile grew wide "Roxas, eh?" he stopped thoughtfully, examining the other boy carefully, "the pleasures _all mine_." he chuckled, finally letting go of the other's hand.

The rain steadily picking up, "It's getting really late." Axel sighed, "You ready to head home?"

The blond sat silent, contemplating the situation before replying sullenly, "…No. I - don't want to go home." he paused, shaking his head gently, "not yet, anyway.."

"Roxas, it's almost 10:00 at night" Axel pointed out, "are you having any problems at home or something like that?" he asked, concern filling his features.

"No, it's more like I'm having problems with _myself_." the blond shrugged, "why do you care, anyway?"

"A cute boy like you? What problems could you possibly have with yourself?" Axel asked, ignoring the other's question, a slight, sad smile crossing his face.

"If I really were cute, why don't I have a girlfriend?" he snapped back, sadly, returning the ignorance of the others question.

"I dunno know" the redhead shrugged carelessly, "Cause you haven't asked a girl out?" he shook his head, guessing as if he was sure he was right, "you know, girls feel it's the guys who should do the asking out bit, not them."

"I know!" Roxas hissed, as if it was a lecture he had heard quite often. "How can I ask a girl out if none show me any interest?!" he wailed, helplessly.

"Maybe they don't show any interest because you don't either." The redhead's calm mood opposing the blond's frantic one. "You don't seem the type to flirt around."

"Well…" Roxas trailed, pulling pieces together in his head, finally raising for the first time from his seat on the curb, turning to face the other male. "How can I flirt if no girl makes me feel like wanting too? I mean, is flirting _really _that important?" Struggling to find the right words, he continued, "I - I mean…like - maybe I don't want to flirt until I feel really close to her?"

"Maybe your gay." the taller boy replied, voice flat, shrugging, picking at his hair calmly.

Offended, Roxas snapped out, defensively, "I'm _not gay_!!" He folded his arms across his chest, sulking, eyebrows pulled together.

Axel simply shrugged, "Just saying.." his posture relaxing as he once again shifted hands holding the umbrella over the two, "if you haven't felt interested in girls, maybe it's because your really interested in something else - like guys. Its possible, ya know."

Thinking back to all the times he saw Sora and Riku kissing, secretly half wishing, in spite of himself, for Riku to kiss _him_ instead of Sora for once - just to know the feeling.

Roxas began to blush a little. It's not like he _liked _Riku or anything, he just…wanted to know what it _felt _like. He never thought of it before, but now that he did, he realized that he never felt that burning desire to know when he saw straight couples kissing. He never thought much of it, but now…He couldn't help but wonder…was Axel right? Had he been…gay? Without even knowing it? Was that even _possible_? He felt his cheeks burn against his pale skin, now turning a steady shade of pink.

Axel's smile suddenly growing, "Why you blushing, Roxie?"

Jerked out of his train of thought, Roxas, eyes wide, turned, flustered, to the other male next to him, "Wha - What?! I - I'm not blushing!" he cried, eyes suddenly squinting shut as his arms stiffened at his sides.

"Oh, Sorry" the redhead grinned, "must be the cold getting to you." he teased.

Looking completely helpless, almost humiliated, Axel sensed the apprehension in the blond's posture. "Hey, don't be embarrassed," he attempted to comfort the blond, "I was only joking. Its okay, you know. Your orientation is your own business. I wasn't trying to poke my nose in.." Sounding sincere, he continued, "Im sorry. Please don't get upset."

Feeling his sincerity, Roxas weakly nodded, "It's fine.." he trailed, "don't be sorry."

Axel lifted his hand and placed it gently on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Hey, I know you turned the offer down earlier, but.." he paused in thought, carefully constructing the proposal, "I mean, since you don't want to go to your own house," pausing again, he tilted his head slightly to the right, "Do you maybe want to come over mine? I mean.." struggling to make it sound sincere, he cautiously added, "I wouldn't want to leave you alone out here in the rain for who _knows _how long…" he finished, looking hopefully at the other boy.

Roxas froze, lost in thought.

What should he do? This almost complete stranger just offered him to come over his house. He seemed nice enough, Roxas certainly didn't feel _threatened_ by the new stranger. On one hand, Axel had been right, Roxas didn't intend on going home any time soon, and the rain was coming down pretty hard, now. But Roxas had no desire to go home and watch his brother and Riku get into their late night cuddle session - which included passionate making out, and it being a Friday, he knew the silver haired boy would be sleeping over. Quickly trying to dismiss the image of the two boys interlocking their lips hungrily, Roxas attempted to continue with his thoughts, failing miserably. The idea of going with Axel suddenly sounding really good, the thought of sitting alone in his room, hearing Sora and Riku's happy giggles floating down the hallway, as they usually did, festering in the back of his mind.

Struck with a harsh stab of loneliness, the blond nodded his head slowly. He didn't want to be _alone_. "Okay..I guess I'll go with you." his answer finally came, the redhead's look of hope lost instantly lit back to life as a smile crept across his face.

"Great!" he beamed, grabbing at the blond's wrist, pulling him out of his comfortable position harshly, forcing him down the street. "I don't live too far! C'mon! This way, follow me!" he chirped happily, as if the blond had any other choice, his smile never leaving his slender face.

Maybe…this wasn't such a good idea after all…

-----------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Yay! Chapter two down. I'm still trying to think of a name for this baby.:3 Hmm, anyway, I already have the next chapter written down on paper. It's only a matter of typing it up now.

(OH! Btw, in case its confusing, when Axel is teasing Roxas about blushing, he's referring to how when its cold out, your cheeks turn red. I didn't think that would be confusing, but just in case!)

The next chapter will be loads of fun, I hope!^__^ I enjoyed it, anyway.:3 Roxas…inside Axel's home, what could be more fun??;D

Anyway! I hope to see you next chapter! And don't forget to leave reviews! They make me happy on the inside!!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER**: In my own opinion, I think this chapter is absolute love.3 Roxas inside Axel's home? Really, how could you have any more fun?8D

The writing style is becoming better and more solid now, since I've made my decision on how I want it to be.

I apologize for it being so short though, but I explain in the AN at the bottom why I cut it off where I did.:x

Anyway, I'll stop going on…enjoy! Review if you like.:3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly pulling to a stop in front of an old, small, beat up looking house, the redhead look on cheerfully. "Here we are!" he smiled, turning to the blond who stared blankly, almost looking upset at the looming building.

Doing a double take, looking between the familiar building and the smaller boy, the redhead's smile faded. "What..?" he asked, waiting to find out the reason for the dreadful looks.

"You live…here?" the blond asked meekly.

"Yep, is something wrong with it?"

"No.." The blond shook his head, giving a sympathetic look as he realized, looking up at the dead house, that Axel must live alone. "You live alone?" he asked sullenly to confirm his suspicions.

"Yea. Is there anything wrong with that?" he asked, studying the other boys almost terrified expression, "Don't worry. I'm not going to rape you once I get you to go inside or anything." he snickered, half serious.

Eyes widening, Roxas gave the taller boy a playful shove, "I wasn't worried about that!" he yelled, "but now that you bring it up, I'm starting to feel a little nervous." he joked, sarcastically, unsure of if he really _should_ be worried.

Axel walked up the stairs, turning to look at Roxas, all signs of sorrow or worry replaced with a half smile. "Come on!" he coaxed for the smaller boy to follow, as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small key, shoving it into the small slot above the handle, turning it, and finally swinging the door open, throwing the umbrella on the floor by the entrance.

The house was dark and cool, but warmer than the biting air outside. Roxas walked in hesitantly, the other boy eyeing him pleasantly. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Roxas snarled.

"Hm?" Axel replied gently, a slight look of confusion rushing over his face.

"You keep staring at me." he explained.

"Oh," the redhead, smiling slightly, responded smoothly, "that's just because your _so cute_." he leaned back, closing the door behind them and switching the light on simultaneously, still looking the boy up and down, "Mm-Mm! And your looking even _cuter_ in better light!" he exclaimed, leaning his head in toward the boy's, eyes and features smug.

Roxas shifted back a little, unsure of what to say, a little nervous, feeling violated by the other's wandering eyes. "Are you some kind of pedophile?" he finally asked, leaning toward the door, as if ready to bolt out of it if necessary.

A laugh escaping his lips, Axel tilted his head up, hands going to his hips. "I don't think so," he started "I wouldn't call it being a _pedophile_ if I'm chasing after someone only three years younger than me." Chuckling more, he continued, "A _pervert_…_maybe_. A pedophile? _Never_." He reached out, looking at the blond again, swaying his arms in numerous patterns with his words, " 'sides, I don't know about you, but I always kinda pictured a forty year old man chasing after a five or eight year old boy when I think of a pedophile."

"Oh? Your _chasing_ after me?" Roxas cut in, raising an eyebrow to the redhead, who calmly thought for less than a moment before answering.

"No. Not exactly. I was just making a point." The blond looked almost upset for a moment, "I was more admiring; I'm a friendly guy, ya know?"

Roxas shifted, fidgeting slightly, "Oh, of course." he said modestly.

"Why don't you wait here for a minute?" Axel ordered, disappearing into the hall. Roxas obeyed, taking the moment to examine the living room.

The couch was a greenish brown color, it didn't look very pleasing, but, leaning down gently touching it deciding whether or not he should sit down, he found it was incredibly soft. He plopped down, peering around the rest of the room.

The walls were bare, not a single picture hung or placed anywhere in sight. An old beat up TV sat across from him on a rickety little stand, looking as if the stand would collapse under the weight at any given moment. The coffee table in front of him bore several empty beer cans and a cigarette tray. Leaning forward, Roxas fiddled with one of the empty cans.

"Hey!" The redhead called from the other room, startling Roxas, "Roxie! Come in here!"

The blond jumped up quickly and started down the hall, attempting to follow the sound of the other boy's voice. Stopping mid-hallway, unsure of where he was headed, "Where is '_here_'?" he called back, standing still, awaiting the other boy's response.

"Here, in my room. The door on the left." he called back a moment later.

"Oh god." the blond muttered, stopping in front of the door he was sure the redhead was on the other side of. Taking a deep breath, he extended his arm out, reaching for the knob, pushing the door open - half expecting to walk in on a naked Axel or something of the sort.

To his surprise, Axel was fully clothed, but then, to his dismay,

"Get undressed." Axel demanded.

Flustered and blushing, Roxas stuttered out a response, "Eh-Excuse me? Why…would I - uhh..?" His body tensed.

Axel let out a small laugh, making the blond jump in more nervous tension. "Relax!" The taller boy chuckled, "I already told you I wasn't going to try to rape you, didn't I?" he asked, sounding as though he wasn't entirely sure if he actually really had.

He walked closer to the blond, stopping at his bed, pulling up a set of clothes, presenting them to the other boy. "I just thought you might appreciate some dry clothes, is all." he shrugged, "If you don't want them, it's cool, but you got pretty soaked out there…so I just thought.." He rolled his head around to stare at the blond, eyes hopeful.

Roxas, for the first time, took a second to really study the other boy beyond his eye catching, ridiculous hair. He hadn't noticed…how _green _his eyes were. They were…really _pretty_. Shifting his gaze slightly, he noticed two purple tattoos, one under each of his green eyes. They were strange, to say the least, almost like purple teardrops - or upside down triangles. He wondered why anyone would want such strange tattoos.

"Well?" the green eyed boy swayed the clothes loosely in his grip. "Do you want them or what?"

Startled from his daze, Roxas shook his head slightly, then nodded strongly. "Yea.." he said slowly, "I do. I'm getting really cold in these." he pulled idly at the wet fabric clinging to his stomach.

Pleased, Axel tossed the shirt to the other boy, who stood for several moments staring back at him.

"You…gunna leave?"

Shaking his head, the redhead answered, "Why would I do that? I can't check out your _sexy_ little body if I leave."

Turning red, the blond gave him a flustered look, pouting, crossing his arms to his chest.

"Oh don't act like _you _weren't checking _me _out a second ago!" Axel shot, defensive to the glare he was receiving.

"Wha-what?!" The blond, more red than before unsure of how to respond, could think of nothing else to shoot back other than, "I - I wasn't!" shaking his head wildly.

"Sure you weren't.." Axel laughed sarcastically, reluctantly walking towards the hallway, closing the door shut as he left, "the pants are on the bed" he commented before the door clicked, indicating it was completely closed.

Roxas walked lazily over to the bed, letting his arms dangle loosely at his side, barely gripping the shirt Axel had previously thrown at him.

Was Axel _always _so…perverted? He wondered, peeling the wet shirt from his skin, it sucking reluctantly to him, not desiring to be abandoned. He dropped the wet material to the floor and slowly slid into the new, dry one.

It was a black, long sleeved shirt, soft and smelling strongly of the other boy. Carefully pulling it over his spikes, he guided his arms through the much too long sleeves, and pulled the remaining material bunched up at his chest down to cover his slender stomach.

The shirt clung tightly against his waist and chest, but inches of material hung beyond his reaching fingers. The blond stretched his arms out and carefully bunched the sleeves up, only just slightly letting his hands break free.

He cautiously placed his fingers on the waist of his pants, slowing toward the button in the front, looking hesitantly around the room, he swung back to assure himself the door was still closed and Axel was still outside of it. Feeling reassured, he continued in his actions, unbuttoning and unzipping the sopping jeans, sliding them down, allowing them to hit the floor.

Axel was pretty nice, he concluded in his mind, slipping into the plaid pajama pants he was provided, nodding slightly to himself. And he was kind of funny, too, wasn't he? Even if much of his humor was sexually based.

Roxas stood, momentarily in thought, he wasn't really convinced that Axel _really _thought he was cute, shrugging slightly, "_he must just enjoy joking that way.._" he thought to himself, before dismissing the subject that was rolling around in his mind, walking back to the door, gently opening it and heading back to where he came, stopping abruptly when he heard a small crash in the opposite direction. Changing his stride, he followed the noise that filled the air only momentarily, only to stop in front of a door panel to lean in and snicker at the sight.

"What are you _doing_?"

-----------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Okay, I know, this is kind of an awkward place to stop at, isn't it? But, I didn't want to make this chapter too long in comparison to the other, and I had a particular spot I wanted the next chapter to stop at….

SO, here we are. This is what you I apologize once more for the short length.:[

Next chapter will pick off exactly where this one left, so you can just come back and look at the last few lines in this chapter before you read the next one when I post it, if you so please.:3

ANYWAY, the next chapter is my favorite of all the ones I've written so far. It's the last one that I actually have on paper, so I'll start typing it up as soon as I'm done here and I should have it posted tomorrow.^-^ …Unless I'm really lazy or something..v_v'

On a random note, I filled out one of those KH meme things on deviant art, and im pretty excited about how it came out. I lent it to my friend who is going to scan it for me, so as soon as he sends it to me, im going to post it! Can anyone guess who my FAVORITE character is??xD

OKAY, so I'll shut up now.:3

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews, and I hope to see you all next chapter!And thank you to the couple of you who _did _leave me reviews, I officially love you guys.^-^

Its people like you who will get me to continue writing this.x]


	4. Chapter 4

**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER**: Woot! I made it to chapter 4!^-^

This chapter, I personally like a lot…but who am I to say? You be the judge, I guess..x3

I don't really have all that much to say about it, other than that I like it..-shrugs- meh.

And to make up for the pathetic short previous chapter, this one is quite long.

Hope you enjoy! Remember to leave your reviews.;D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A flustered Axel peered up, Roxas looking him up and down, trying hard not to laugh at the helpless expression set upon his face.

The redhead had a pink apron tied tightly at his neck and waist, and when he turned, Roxas could read the letters printed across it's front, "Hot mama…?" he giggled at the words.

Axel shrugged nervously, "It was on sale!" His hands wrapped around a whisk tight, currently halted in it's movements as he stared at the blond staring back at him. "I was…making cupcakes!" he noted, "don't you like cupcakes?"

The redhead dropped the whisk and reached over to pick up the tipped over box laying next to the empty paper that once held the powdered mix, presenting it to the blond, gesturing for an answer as he gently swayed the box back and forth. "It's Betty Crocker!" he explained.

Roxas couldn't help but let out a laugh, this was the around the _last _thing he'd expected to find the older boy doing, "Your something else, Axel. You really, _really _are."

Axel, still holding up the empty box, shifted slightly, still waiting.

"_Yes_. Axel, I like cupcakes." he smiled, "Especially Betty Crocker ones."

The redhead, looking pleased with himself, gently placed the box back in it's tipped over position before grabbing the whisk and continuing to mix the ingredients.

Roxas walked over, resting his thumbs in the waist of the pajama pants. "You know" he looked over at the boy whisking the mixture steadily. "If you use an electric beater, it'll be a lot easier."

Axel smirked a little, "Don't have one. Don't need one." He mixed harder, "I'm already good at beating things - I don't need any help."

Appalled, Roxas slumped over, bringing his hand to the back of the other boy's head, making a swift connection between the two, causing his victim to let out a startled yelp.

Turning to face the disgusted blond, "That wasn't very nice, Roxie" Axel gave a stern look, his tone holding a false seriousness, his foot stomping gently on the tiled floor.

Ignoring the lecture, the blond blinked. "Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?" The other asked, voice returning to normal.

"Roxie" the shorter boy grunted, growing impatient by the stupid question.

"Cause it's your name, silly. Why else would I call ya that?" letting go of the whisk, placing it gently in the sink next to him, he reached an arm over and playfully mashed the blond's spikes, who in turn, gave a look of displeasure.

"No." he corrected, "My name is _Roxas_."

"Yea. And mine is _Axel_. You got it memorized yet?"

The blond tapped his foot and rapped the counter with his knuckles, both motions in sync with one another, clearly unamused.

"It's a nickname, jeez." The emerald eyed boy glowered, chipper leaving his voice as he walked over to the cabinet, pulling out a muffin tray and bringing it back over to the well mixed batter, setting it down beside it gently.

"Already giving me a nickname? After only knowing me for less than a day? Hell, less than 3 hours?!" Roxas scratched idly at the bridge of his nose, watching the other boy carefully pour the batter into each shallow cup.

"Already coming over and wearing my clothes?" he laughed back without shifting his eyes from his current duties, causing the blond to slump in his posture, feeling defeated.

"The circumstances were awkward - " he attempted to defend.

"I'd say they were pretty damn _perfect_." Axel walked over and opened the oven which had already been preheated. "I don't think they could have been much better." he leaned back, grabbing the tray of chocolate filled goodness and slid it carefully into the waiting oven, closing the door gently behind it, and then promptly setting a timer and turning to look at the other boy, staring at him for a moment. "I rather like you in my clothes. They look cute on you." he smiled warmly.

The blond stopped his movements as the other man studied him happily. "Are you.." he almost choked on the words before they could even escape his lips, "flirting with me?"

Axel peered into the deep blue eyes, laughed slightly, "That depends" he shook his head slightly and waved a hand through the open air in front of him, "Do you like it?"

The blond jerked his head back, unsure of how to answer, unsure, even, of _what _the answer actually _was_. "No." he managed to choke out, uncertainly.

Axel closed his eyes, trying hard to hide his growing smile. "Then no" he shook his head gently, "I wasn't."

Roxas glowered, "Then what _exactly _would you say that you were doing?"

Answering almost immediately, "Just being friendly. Trying to raise some self esteem." his voice sounding sincere, making Roxas wonder if he really meant it or if he had just rehearsed the response mentally beforehand.

Axel walked over, patted his back, encouraging the blond to follow as he walked down the hall, leading him back into the bare living room. He threw himself down violently to the old musty couch and patted the cushion beside him before digging his hand between the arm of the couch and the cushion he sat on, searching for a moment before pulling out a small remote.

Roxas walked over slowly, and eased himself down next to the redhead, "Nice hiding place." he laughed uneasily, pointing at the small device in the other's hand.

"I know, isn't it?" he laughed back, "Gotta hide it or else Demyx will make off with it." laughing, harder still.

"He…steals remotes?" the younger asked, unsure if he had processed what the other said correctly.

"Yea. The bastard looses his own all the time, so he just steals mine." Axel flashed a small smile.

"He sounds…like a jerk." Roxas half whispered, hoping it wouldn't offend the other who sat beside him, pressing a button causing the TV to glow into life as voices came from it's muffled speaker.

Axel began to laugh hysterically, causing Roxas to shift away from him slightly, almost growing frightened of him.

"No." The redhead finally chuckled. "He's a great friend - Just.." his laugh barked louder than before, "Sometimes he's not…how do I put it?" he tried to think of a way to describe his friend, "He's just not the brightest crayon in the box, ya know?" he wiped at his face, trying to sooth his fits of giggles, which finally subsided.

"Oh, I …see." Roxas said faintly, growing quiet.

Flipping through the channels, he glanced over to Roxas, who had his head hung down, watching his own hands as he picked at a hangnail on his left thumb. Axel frowned, looking at him, "What do you like to watch?" he offered him a crooked smile, gesturing to the TV.

Roxas looked up at him, then peered to watch the dancing images flicker across the tiny screen. "Anything." he shrugged, "Comedy, I guess." he scratched at his throat, figuring that the other man wouldn't settle for just the first part of his response.

Axel clicked the button a few more times, until a stand up comedian stood on the screen. The red haired boy glanced over, awaiting confirmation that the selection was okay, the other boy nodding his head firmly, understanding.

They sat in silence, watching on, awarding the TV with slight chuckles every now and then.

Roxas fidgeted, a little uncomfortable, and looked around the room. "What time is it?" he asked finally, realizing he wasn't going to find a clock anywhere in his sight range.

Axel leaned over the arm of the couch, then pulled back up, "10:38" he answered. "Why?"

"I - should really get going. Sora will probably be worrying about me."

Axel flinched slightly, looking upset by the other's words, then leaned in, eyebrows tilted in sorrow, "But! You have to have a cupcake!" Just then, the timer called for him from the kitchen, and the blond muttered, "Speak of the devil.."

The redhead sprung to his feet and rushed down the hallway, leaving the blond alone, slightly confused before he got up to follow.

Finally reaching the kitchen, the blond smiled at the redhead, who was shaking his hand frantically, gasping, "Hot! Hot!"

"Burn yourself?" he asked calmly, leaning casually against the door frame, one hand swinging loosely at his side, the other rested firmly on his hip.

Axel looked up and closed his eyes in a happy smile, "Naaaah! I don't _get _burned." he instantly stopped snapping his hand through the air, "I _love _the danger of fire."

Roxas rolled his eyes, as Axel pulled the cupcakes loose from the pan, placing them on a small rack he had pulled out earlier, "Whatever you say." Roxas shook his head, sarcasm in his voice.

Axel pulled up two cupcakes and walked, hips swaying slightly, over to him. "They're a little hot." he warned, "But that's how I like 'em." he winked, handing one over to Roxas, who snatched it with a glare, "Do you ever give up?" he hissed. "Nope. I only try _harder_." Roxas couldn't help but smile at the other's playful tone, taking a careful bite of the hot cupcake, the delicious taste caressing his tongue.

Axel propped himself up onto an empty space on the counter, allowing his feet to swing, kicking the cabinet below gently, happily chewing the treat. Roxas walked to the table, pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, back resting against it, feet extended, mimicking Axel's happy bites.

A silence ensued for a moment, broken soon there after by the boy on the counter, "So, who's Sora? Your boyfriend?"

Roxas nearly choked on his previous bite. Leaning forward, trying to catch his breath, "GOD _NO_!" he snapped, "He's my _brother_!!" his look stern as he patted his chest, recovering from the incident.

"Oh!" Axel's eyes lit up, jumping from the counter and plopping down into the seat next to Roxas, shifting it close to the boy. Then, leaning in, elbows propped on the table, head resting against his palms - face glowing, "Is he as cute as you?" he beamed, delighted.

Roxas, blushing slightly, grimaced backward, "Wha - what?" he shut his eyes hard, shaking his head in disbelief at the question. "He's my fucking _brother_! I don't know!" He snarled, "I don't know about _you, _but _I _don't exactly check my siblings out."

Axel only leaned in further, blissfully unaware of the glaring eyes staring him down, "What's he look like?" pleased, he started bopping his leg rhythmically under the table, interest sparked.

"Well…" Roxas reluctantly responded, "He's got brown hair - spiky" he shrugged, looking away from the eager face staring at him, "blue eyes like mine, skinny…" he shifted uncomfortably, "not much else to tell, I guess."

Axel shifted his shoulders back and forth, one forward, the other back. Smile plastered wide across his features, thoughts obviously running through his mind. "Heh." His eyes went to the ceiling as Roxas's head spun to gaze at him.

For some reason, he felt the need to shoot down the thoughts he was sure the slender other was having. He felt the need to drag Riku into the conversation, "He has a boyfriend." he snapped, wishing directly after that he could take back the words, fearing the redhead might think something of the fact that he mentioned it at all.

Without shifting his gaze from their fixed spot on the ceiling, he sighed slightly, "Shame", Pursing his lips, he tapped his index finger against his cheek, head still resting on his palms. "I've still got you though, right Roxie?" he smiled, "Unless you still feel like you don't swing that way?"

Ignoring the last statement, Roxas asked his own question, repositioning himself comfortably in the chair, "How about you? You got a brother? Sister, maybe?"

Surprised by the sudden question, he nodded, "A brother."

Roxas brought his eyes to meet the green gaze, "He older? Younger? What's he look like?" he continued, mimicking Axel's previous mood.

"Heh. What is this? Payback or something?" Axel grinned, leaning back in his chair. The blond, looking on sternly, said nothing. "He's older. So if you think _I'm _a pedo, I don't think you wanna go getting cozy with him." he laughed, trying not to sound defensive. "And…Looks? Hmm. He looks like like me, I guess. Right down to the red hair." Axel stopped, then added, "His name's Reno. But I don't see him much. He lives out of town."

Ending the conversation, Roxas rose up and walked over to the doorway. "Thanks for everything, Axel. But I really need to go now."

Axel shot up and walked over to the window above the sink, gazing out for a second, then turning back to the other boy he pleaded, "Oh come on, wont you at least stay until the rain stops?" his eyes hopeful.

Roxas gave him a soft half smile, "I don't think it's going to stop anytime tonight."

"I know." The redhead smiled, "That was kind of the point." his smile suddenly showing his teeth. "We could have a little sleepover!" he paused as the other boy frowned, and cautiously added, "No homo stuff involved! Promise!" he lifted his hand to his chest and the other to the air in front of him, hoping to convince his new friend.

Roxas, still frowning, shook his head. "Sorry…but I really can't." He headed down the hall and gently opened the door to Axel's room. "Wait out here." his tone soft, Axel quickly called back, "It's okay. You can keep them." obviously referring to the clothes.

Roxas smiled and walked in, gently scooping up the wet clothes he had left behind earlier, before walking back out and closing the door behind him, pushing past Axel gently and headed for the door that led to the dark, gloomy streets.

Gripping the knob, he turned back to face the tall slender man. "Thanks again - for everything." he smiled sweetly, "You're a really nice guy, I'm glad I got to meet you." he offered his hand out for a shake, shocked, when the redhead grabbed him, forcing him into his arms for a friendly hug, instead.

"Friends?" The redhead asked, clutching the other tightly.

"Friends." The blond confirmed, laughing slightly as Axel finally let him go.

"Can I walk you home?"

"No. It's fine. I can make it on my own." Roxas shook his head, confidence touching his voice, twisting the knob.

"Well, at least take this." Axel reached over, grabbing the umbrella, offering it out to the other boy. Roxas looked at it, uncertainty settling in his eyes. "It's okay." Axel encouraged, extending his arm out further toward the blond, "I have another one."

Roxas nodded weakly, grabbing the offered umbrella. "Thanks."

Axel smiled and watched from the door as he descended slowly down the stairs. "Be careful!" he called after him. "You'll come back sometime, wont you?" he added, worry almost devouring his tone.

Roxas kept walking, but stared over his shoulder, opening the umbrella, gripping the wet clothes under his arm tight. "Someday." he answered.

The redhead smiled, then gently shut the door. Roxas smiled, too, knowing that Axel was probably still watching him from the window.

The house fell far behind and the world was silent, except for that gorgeous song the rain continued to play into the night air.

_And maybe, _Roxas smiled to himself_, this wasn't such a bad idea after all._

-------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Yay!! Another chapter! And hopefully you all enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.^-^

Heh, sorry, no smexy mansex yet. I want it to get steamy first.;D

Okay, so hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for the lack of length in the previous one.

**Some things to look forward to in the next chapter **is a little Soriku goodness..err…Riso? (Idk, I think soriku sounds better, but I think riku should be seme - with my stories' sora, anyway.)

If you liked this chapter, please leave me a review!;3

Reviews will encourage me to move my lazy ass and WRITE MORE!!! TTxTT

If you have any ideas for events to take place in the story, feel free to share. Im open to ideas and - though I wont necessarily use them for sure, I'll consider every suggestion.^__^

Oh, and Im still open to title ideas, though im thinking of naming it "Life Lessons". Idk, what do you guys think?:x

As always, hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you again next chapter!:3


	5. Chapter 5

**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER**: This chapter has a nice juicy RiSo section. Expect Lemons! e____e

Okay, so this chapter is really just one of those 'filler chapters', but I like it a lot.^-^

There's some brotherly fluffy loveee in it (not incest - just brotherly love.) then there's some mansex looooveee.*heart*

This chapter bounces around people. You get to follow Roxas, Sora aaaaand Axel in this one.^___^ They each get their own little sections.:3

Well, hope you like! As always, don't forget to review.

**RAMBLINGS**: MMMKAY! Im so sorry about not writing for awhile!D: BUT! Im back in that mood again, me and mah homie, switchboxroxrox(I looove you, girl.:'D Yous mah DA buddy.3) started talking about my fic and we figured out some of the plot line, so im really excited to get into that!

On another note, I ordered my Roxas outfit for AB09 - I cant wait for it to get here!^__^ (psh, im not as gifted as most of you people. Im not trying to make anything until I get a costume I KNOW will be good….o_o im not degrading myself by coming to AB in something a little short of rags!TToTT)

OKAY! I'll shut up now! Enjoy!c:

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness filled the room, the only bit of light glowing from the blue screen on the TV, two boys laid out on the bed in front of it.

"Mm.. Riku?" Sora mumbled, in between breaths.

"Yea?" Riku pulled his lips away from the other boys, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just.." he paused, turning his gaze over to the door, "I didn't hear Roxas come home yet. I'm a little concerned."

"So, he's like a cat, you never hear him come in. He's probably already sleeping."

"No." Sora responded firmly, "He always comes and lets me know he's home, haven't you ever noticed that?"

"You wanna go check his room, then?" The silver haired boy asked softly, carefully stroking the other boys cheek.

Sora nodded, bringing his legs to the edge of the bed, bringing himself up to stand. Riku followed, slightly upset that he had to stop kissing his lover.

Stopping outside the door down the hall, Sora knocked gently. "Roxas?" When no answer came, the brunette carefully opened the door, peering inside it, the light from the hallway filling the empty room. The brunette turned back to Riku, closing the door, suddenly looking more concerned than before.

Turning to the stairs, he descended, feet gracefully gliding down each step quickly with ease. "Roxas?" he called into the air, wandering through the empty first floor. Stopping in front of the couch, he plopped down, bringing his knees to his chin, expression just short of crying. "He's not here.."

Sitting down next to him, the taller boy rubbed his shoulders, "It's okay, Sora. He's fine. I'm sure he wouldn't get into any trouble he couldn't handle."

The smaller boy shook his head, "Roxas doesn't ever stay out this late. He gets nervous when it's this dark out.." Trying hard to hold back tears, he rested his forehead on his knees. "He could be hurt, and I was just upstairs..making out with you. What kind of a brother am I?"

"He's _fine_," Riku repeated, "Your such a mom. You baby him too much."

"I am not! He just - needs someone to care about him, Ri." Sora's voice faltered, "You know, we don't have a mom anymore and our dad…is hardly ever home, between work and being drunk at his friend's houses, you'd never know he lived here if you came over enough." he sighed, "He just needs..someone to be there for him. To love him."

"..What about you?" The older boy asked, suddenly concerned.

The brunette picked his head up, looking at the other boy with a sad smile, "I have you. I always sorta had you to take care of me and watch after me."

Blushing slightly, Riku pulled back, "So you think of me as your _mother_?!"

The brunette laughed slightly, "No, it's not like that. Your just - always there for me, is all." he leaned in and pecked the older boy's cheek affectionately, then leaned resting his head against his shoulder, yawing, "I hope your right about Rox." he closed his eyes, almost ready to drift out of consciousness. Riku smiled warmly, and started stroking at Sora's wild hair, gently letting his own eyes slip shut. They stayed like this for a long while, giving in to sleep.

The front door opened, creaking loudly enough to disturb the brunette from his slumber. "Roxas?" he mumbled, almost inaudibly, scratching at his head in confusion, pulling himself off the being beneath him, before springing completely back to life, jumping off the couch, running to greet the person at the door.

"Roxas!" he shouted happily, throwing himself onto the blond who had just removed his shoes and placed the clothes he carried home on the counter.

"Oof! Hi - Sora.." he groaned through struggled breaths, trying to pull himself free.

His brother finally released him, stepping back, his smile faded into a stern expression, crossing his arms to his chest, "Where have you been?! I was worried!"

Riku appeared at the doorway behind his lover, awoken by the commotion, staring at the blond with wide eyes, examining him carefully as Sora's motherly instincts assaulted the young boy.

"I - I'm sorry, I got side tracked…I didn't realize the time." the blond dropped his head, "I didn't mean to worry you, So.."

"Well you know - !" Sora began, cut off suddenly by a mischievously grinning Riku,

"Nice outfit! Where'd you get it?"

The brunette, half surprised, turned back to look at the older boy, then back at his brother, looking him up and down before realizing that he wasn't wearing the same outfit he had last seen him in.

Cheeks flushed, Roxas couldn't pull himself to say anything.

"Oh - ho - ho!" Riku bent forward, hands on his hips, "Did little brother get _lucky_?"

"Wha - ?!" Roxas felt his cheeks burning, the sensation sweeping over his entire body, both sets of familiar eyes looking at him. "I - I didn't do anything!" he stuttered, legs beginning to weaken under his own weight.

Sora waltzed over to the red faced boy, tugging at the tight shirt, "Well, these definitely aren't _your _clothes," he noted, half circling his brother, "where _did _they come from?"

"They…uh.." Roxas paused, displeased greatly by the instant interrogation, "I made a new friend, kind of." he glared at Riku's smug smile, "He offered me to come to his house, since it's raining out," he pointed at the door, as if he wanted them to peer outside and see the rain, in case they disbelieved him. "My clothes got wet and he offered me these dry ones! That's _all _that happened, okay?!"

"Why so defensive, lil' bro?" Riku smiled smoothly.

"Don't call me that, please, I'm not your brother. And _nothing _happened, okay? Just drop it already." Roxas growled, giving the tallest boy a look of complete detest.

"Oh wow, Rox!" Sora started, happily, ignoring the blond's displeasant attitude, "It's hardly _ever _that you make new friends," he walked over to his brother and lazily threw his arm over his shoulder, beginning to lead him to the couch in the other room, "What's he like? Tell me all about him, I wanna know!" the brunette insisted, sounding like a school girl about to be told the juiciest gossip of the week.

Hesitantly, Roxas began after taking a seat on the couch, Sora and Riku plopping down on either side of him. "Well," he paused, trying to recollect the images of the other boy, "He had crazy hair.. Like, crazier than yours or mine," he pointed to Sora's hair, his voice suddenly dropping into a slight haze, "and it was _so red_…like the deepest shade of red on the most vibrant rose of summer." he paused, pulling one of his legs up onto the couch, bringing his foot underneath his other thigh. "And his eyes; they were the most intense shade of green I've ever come to know. Almost like he had emeralds where his eyes should be…" he gazed up at his brothers eyes, half wishing that the pools of blue would somehow transform into the fields of green he spoke about, while Sora stared back at him, eyes wide, mouth open in the form of an "o", blinking somewhat more than usual as he took the words his brother spoke and tried to create a person in his mind with them.

Riku leaned over and rested his hand on the blond's shoulder, whose back was toward him, "Woah there, Rox. Calm down, I think your about to seduce yourself."

"Wha-?!" Roxas spun around to stare at the silver haired boy beside him, "Why do you keep picking on me?!" he cried, looking as if his eyes were ready to burst into streams of salty wetness.

Riku laughed, patting the shoulder under his hand, "I'm not picking on you, Rox. I'm just joking..But, you.." The silver haired boy paused, smirk fading into a delicate smile, "I've never heard you talk about someone like that before."

Roxas blushed, a look of discomfort on his face as he shifted into a slightly different position.

"Hey, you know," Sora's voice, soft and gentle, "I don't think I've ever heard you talk about _anything_ like that, Rox." he leaned more toward the blond, allowing much of his weight to rest on his brother, bringing both of his legs up into an Indian style position, "Are you sure you don't like him?"

"I'm sure!" the blond wailed, wishing now that he _had_ accepted the redhead's sleepover proposal.

"Roxas.." Riku's voice suddenly serious, but a certain gentleness laid on it comfortably, "If this guy makes you happy, don't let go of that." He looked away from the youngest brother to stare at the bare wall, "Everyone needs someone…to be there for them." Sora's head shot up at the words, looking between the two boys, trying to measure responses. "You don't have anyone all to yourself to make you happy, Roxas. And whether you think so your not…I can see that, Rox, I can see that your lonely - and I care about you, I don't want you to be like that anymore," Riku sat up, lifting himself from the couch and walked calmly to the doorway, "You need someone to love you." he finished off, before walking into the darkness of the kitchen.

Roxas sat where he was, looking at the spot the taller boy had disappeared from.

"He's right, Rox. I don't want you to have to be lonely and sad anymore, either."

The blond turned to his brother, fighting tears, "I'm _not _lonely, Sora. I've - I've got you guys. That's all I need.." The brunette gave him a sad smile, "You're the best brother anyone could ask for, So, your always there for me.."

Sora's smile became more sincere as he leaned over and gave the blond a loving kiss on his cheek, "I love you, Rox. And I want to see you happy." The brunette lifted himself off the couch, looking down at his brother, "I want you to do whatever it is that makes _you _happy, okay?"

The blond nodded weakly, "Okay."

And with that, the older boy proceeded to the doorway his lover had just left from, but before he, too, could merge with the darkness, the blond's meek voice rose from the silence, "Hey - So.."

The brunette stopped and turned to face his brother, whose big blue eyes were wide with sadness, "Yea?"

"I - love you, too."

Sora smiled at him gently, "I know." and continued on to follow the silver haired boy, leaving Roxas to himself.

Silent tears glided down the blond's cheeks. He wasn't sure _why _he was crying, but he felt as though the two boys had somehow managed to mangle with every sensitive spot in his soul. He felt fragile and exposed. Was it really _that _obvious that he was unhappy…and lonely?

Carefully, he laid himself down on the couch, bringing his knees to his chest; and there he laid, silent in the dim room, only a small lamp on the other side of the space giving off faint light - watching the lights from outside dash across the ceiling each time a car rushed by the silent house. "Everyone needs someone - _to love them_." Roxas whispered to himself, finally closing his eyes, letting the words be pulled apart in his mind, drifting off from the rest of the world.

Sora brought himself up the stairs and walked down the open hallway, passing his brother's empty room, stopping at his own at the end of the hall. The door was shut, "Riku?" he knocked softly, "Riku I'm coming in." The brunette carefully opened the door, peering cautiously inside.

The silver haired boy sat on his bed, legs hanging off, resting gently on the floor. Turning to smile at the new presence in the room, he patted the spot next to him, demanding his lover to join him.

Sora obeyed and threw himself next to the boy, "I'm happy for Rox." the brunette smiled.

"Me too, it's about time he found someone. Now he just needs to accept the fact that he's gay." The older boy laughed slightly.

"Being gay isn't a _bad _thing, though.." Sora frowned.

Riku moved in closer to the other boy, so close that Sora could feel his warm breath on his face. "No, Sora. It's not." A glint of hunger filling the turquoise eyes.

The brunette blushed, backing away slightly. "Riku.." he managed, before the other boy pushed him down onto the bed, bringing himself on top of him.

"It's okay, So. Shh. Don't talk."

"Ri.." Riku silenced the boy under him with a kiss before he could even finish his name, parting his lips slightly and gently closing them back together on the other boy's a few times, pushing his face into Sora's.

The brunette mumbled through the kisses, not trying to say anything in particular, a lustful passion filling his deep blue eyes that slipped shut in the splendor. The older boy letting his hands roam free around his lover's neck and chest.

"I love you, So." he whispered gently, bringing his head to Sora's ear, nipping it gently with loving licks breath crashing into it harshly.

Sora squirmed under him, biting his lip slightly at the pleasure of his lover teasing his sensitive ear. "_I - I love you, too_.." he mumbled through his heightened breaths as the silver haired boy's hands slowly moved down and began to glide across his outter thighs.

"_Mmm_.." The brunette bit his lip harder, Riku now licking his exposed neck slowly, taking in skin as he sucked lightly between gentle kisses. "_Ri - Riku_…" Sora half moaned, feeling his lover grow hard against him, his own pants suddenly feeling a lot tighter themselves.

"_Sora_," The other moaned back in response, bringing his head up to kiss the brunette's soft lips. "I want you _so bad." _He gave the lips a slow lick, begging for entrance, and Sora, understanding, slowly parted them, moaning as his lover's hands found his erection under his pants, supporting himself on his other hand and knees hovering over the brunette to rub it briskly while his tongue explored the smaller boy's warm cavern, tongues gliding together, massaging one another.

"Ngh.." Sora groaned, feeling the tip of himself growing wet as his erection became harder, less bearable, under the hand that continued to rub it through his pants. "_I want it.._" the brunette whispered, breaking away from the kiss.

Riku smiled, bringing himself off the brunette, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the ground,

"I've been waiting to hear you say that all night.."

Sora ignored his words, repositioning his legs to comfort his erection, sitting up slightly, repeating the other boy's action with his shirt.

Riku licked his lips, unbuttoning and removing his pants, Sora copying, throwing his pants across the room.

The brunette pulled his boxers down, revealing himself to the other boy, who seemed to drift off as he stared at the blue eyed boys naked flesh. "You gunna take those off?" Sora mumbled impatiently, bringing his hand down to grasp his throbbing need, stroking it's length slowly.

"Ngh.." Riku half moaned in answer, pulling off his underwear and quickly giving himself a few strokes, copying the other, "Bend over, _now_." he demanded, patience melted away, everything but the brunette in the room invisible to his eyes.

Sora brought himself to his knees, resting on his palms, he turned back to stare at Riku with an innocent look, wiggling his butt idly as he watched the other reach for the KY Jelly, spreading it across his huge erection. "You gunna fuck me, or what?" Sora teased.

Riku grasped himself and guided his hard penis into the other boy, pushing himself in deeper as a loud moan escaped the brunette's lips, Riku biting his own, fighting the pleasurable sounds that threatened to escape.

"I.." Sora panted, "I - want it _all_ in me.. Riku!"

The taller boy squinted his eyes shut, feeling the brunette's tight ass squeeze around his hard cock, pushing it in further until there was nothing left, heavy breaths coming from the younger boy as he gripped at the sheets, whining in pleasure.

Riku began to thrust his hips in a rhythmic motion, while Sora brought his hand down, gripping his own erection tightly, moaning louder as he began to stroke it, his hand pumping it faster as the intensity grew.

"S - Sora!" Riku couldn't fight back his moans any longer as the pleasure grew unbearable, bucking himself harder into the brunette's tight ass, "I - I wanna _cum_!"

Sora panted louder, feeling beads of sweat run down his face as he stroked his throbbing cock harder, "Cum in my tight little _ass_!" he yelled, pleading, fighting the loud moans only momentarily.

"_MM!!!_" The silver haired boy couldn't contain himself any longer - not when his lover was being so _sexy_. "I.." he breathed loudly, "_I cant! I cant hold it!"_ he bit his lip, thrusting once more and crashing his hips into the brunette's ass, staying still as his eyes slipped shut, shaking and moaning in complete ecstasy, gripping tightly at the other's thighs, as the brunette began to pump his own erection as fast as his arms would let him, until it began to pulse in his hand, the warm fluid squirting out onto the bed below him.

"R - Riku." Sora panted, almost completely out of breath as his body fell limp, his face burning.

The older boy finally pulled himself out of the smaller boy, and reached over, grabbing the towel from the chair next to the bed, wiping himself off and handing it over to Sora, who cleaned up the rest of the mess, still slightly shaken.

Throwing the dirty towel to the ground, he collapsed down into the sheets, closing his eyes. Riku laid himself next to him, kissing the boy's shoulder tenderly.

"I love you Riku. So much…" Sora trailed off, exhaustion gripping his body.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku smiled, closing his eyes, bringing one arm over to rest on Sora's hip, letting sleep drag them both away, the entire house gripped by the slumbering spell.

Morning broke in quickly, the sun just barely raising in the sky. Roxas yawned, coming slowly to his senses. He growled and turned over harshly, "Go back to sleep, dammit!" he hissed at himself, trying to hold onto the dream that was fading away. He groaned again, sitting up as he came to terms with the fact that the dream was now completely gone.

The blond brought his feet to the carpeted floor and shook his head, trying to shake the sleepiness from his face. He stood, wobbling slightly as he left the living room, entering the kitchen.

"That dream…was so.." he paused, looking into the fridge. "Cupcakes? How did these..get there?" feeling slightly freaked he reached out and grabbed one.

Had Axel followed him home with the cupcakes and left them there for him? Roxas wondered, despite the unlikliness, heart beat beginning to quicken as he looked around the room, walking toward the trash. Lifting the lid, an empty box revealed, his heart returned to normal. It wasn't even Betty Crocker. The blond sighed, taking a bite out of the generic cupcake. It didn't taste as good as the ones Axel had made, and Roxas let it drop onto the empty box in the trash.

He dragged his feet across the cold floor. Reaching the stairs, he began to ascend them, walking slowly to the second door in the hall, the first being an empty guest room, the second being his own. He sighed and walked into the faintly lit room, the sunlight just barely making it in through his curtained window.

5:27 he read on the clock. "Why am I even up so early?" he mumbled, digging through his dresser, pulling out a fresh set of clothes, examining the chosen outfit carefully. He continued out of his room and down the hall, walking past his brothers room. He wanted to stop in and say good morning, but he refrained, assuming that they were still sleeping and probably naked.

He opened the bathroom door at the very end of the hall, switching the light on and shutting the door again behind him. "I really need a shower.." he whined under his breath, tugging reluctantly at the clothes the redhead had given him. He finally brought himself to pull them from his body, placing them carefully on the sink.

Waltzing to the shower, opening the glass door, he reached in and turned it on. He waited for the water to turn a steady warm temperature before hopping in, letting the warmth wake the remaining of his sleeping senses.

Axel turned over in his bed, "Fuck…5:45? Why am I even up so damn early?" he groaned, voice raspy from sleep. He sat up, scratching at his head idly before getting up, leaving the warmth of his blankets behind him, and walking into the kitchen.

He paused, staring at the cupcakes on the counter. "That kid.." he smiled, suddenly feeling a lot happier than he had a few moments ago. "Roxas" his voice faint as he looked over at the chair the blond had occupied, taking a bite out of a cupcake he had grabbed.

Somehow, it just didn't taste as good as it had before, with the young boy staring at him with every bite, and Axel put it back, walking down the empty hall, "I guess I'm not hungry." he grumbled, throwing himself to the beat up couch, stretching his legs along it, back resting on it's arm, reaching for the remote and turning the TV on. He searched the channels, stopping at an unfamiliar show, watching it with disinterest for a moment before his mind drifted off in other thoughts.

That blond kid was pretty damn cute. He licked his lips idly, "I want him." he closed his eyes, bringing the young boy's image to his mind. "I want to make him all _mine_." he smiled, reaching for an empty beer can, fiddling with the tab at the top. He licked his lips again, a slight hunger on his breath as he pictured the slender boy…topless, helpless.

Feeling a slight tingle in his groin, he decided to dismiss the mental images, nice as they were. "I'll just wait till my little Roxie comes over again..then I wont have to _imagine_ it." he smirked to himself, setting the can down again and turning his attention back to the flickering images on the screen.

"I just hope I wont have to wait _too _long.." he sighed, resting his chin in his palm, his elbow propped up by the arm of the couch. "Naw.." he laughed to himself, "Roxie liked me, I can tell. He'll be back soon." Trailing off in a happy tone, he picked up his cell phone, which he had put on the coffee table in front of the couch last night.

Pausing for a moment, he proceeded to dial a number, quiet rings filling his ear as he leaned over to mute the TV.

"_Hey! Axeel!"_ A voice from the other line echoed brightly.

"Heh, what are you doing up so early, ya crack monkey?" Axel laughed.

"_Hey! I thought you promised not to call me that anymore after I beat you in that card game!_" The other voice whined.

"Oh, my mistake." Sarcasm in his voice, "Wont happen again, promise." Axel laughed slightly, the boy on the other line rolling his eyes as if the redhead could see him.

"_So what's up, Ax? I'm sure you didn't call just hoping for me to be asleep, so you could wake me up and ruin my morning._"

Axel smiled, rubbing his nose, "Ah, Dem, you know me far too well. The ruining your morning part would have just been the perk." Demyx snorted on the other line, obviously not pleased with the sarcasm. "Anyway," Axel paused, thinking, "I met this kid last night and I was wondering if you had any classes with him? Or maybe seen him around the school at all? After all…There's only one high school in this town."

Demyx's voice came a moment after Axel's finished, "_Oh, boy. Ax is going after school boys now? Tsk, tsk! You naughty boy!_"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Oh, Sorry, now you've made me feel bad. _Bad Pedo!__**" **_he wailed, giving himself a slight tap on the wrist, audible through the phone.

"_Hah. As if you'd feel bad. Anyway, tell me about him, I'll see what I can help you with!_" Demyx laughed, eager to hear the redhead's description.

"Well, His name's Roxas - "

"_Oh!!"_ Demyx cut him off, "_I'd know that name anywhere!_"

"Really? Is he in your class?" Axel was suddenly really excited.

"_No, but I know who your talking about. Short kid, spiky blond hair, right?"_

"Uh…yea." Axel nodded his head, almost surprised that his friend actually knew him. "Do you…er, have you ever talked to him?"

"_No. But his brother is in my class, Sora."_ Demyx's voice suddenly melted soft, "_his brother is soooo cute! Sometimes, I wish he would come to me after school, asking how he could raise his grade, winking one of those gorgeous blue eyes at me, and then I'd -"_

"Wonderful, Dem.." Axel's voice dull and slightly sarcastic, "I really don't want to hear about your fantasies with one of your students. Just tell me about Roxas."

"_Geez. Sorrrrrr-eee!_" The blond snapped.

"Hey, don't call me a pedo then expect me to listen to _that_!" Axel laughed.

"_I didn't call you that!_" Demyx cried, "_But…I don't really know much about Roxas. He's a pretty quiet kid, from what I can tell. I think Sora told me his brother is going to switch into my class, though, since they stuck him in fashion and the kid already took that freshmen year, so he wont get credit for it…"_

Axel's eyes lit up, "Deeem! You _gotta _do me a _huge_ favor!"

"_I do?_" The blond blinked on the other line.

"Yea!" Axel sat up, excitement filling his tone, "Let me be a helper teacher in your class!"

"_What?_" Demyx shot back, confused.

"You know! Like a student teacher?"

"_Axel..I don't think I can do that…"_ The blond's voice dull.

"Aw, c'mon! Why not?"

"_Because, in order for me to even __begin__ to make up some excuse to make this work, you'd need to learn how to play something first."_

Axel hesitated for a moment, "I..um, I use to play piano and guitar. You know that!"

"_Do you still remember how?_"

"Um..well…" Axel wanted yes, to say that he had, but he knew that there was no lying to Demyx. "Not really…but, if you lend me an instrument, I can practice until I get my flow back!" he offered, helplessly.

Demyx sat silent for a moment, "_Great idea, Ax!"_ The blond's voice loud and perky again, "_I'll lend you my keyboard! Unless you want my spare guitar?" _he paused, "_Oh, what the hell! You can borrow both! That way you can find which is easier to pick back up on!!"_

"Alright!" Axel hadn't exactly processed everything his friend had said yet, but he knew it was good and it excited him.

"_Cool! I'll drop them off later today, I gotta head that way anyway! See you in a few hours, Ax! Ooo, this is gunna be so cool!"_ his voice a pitch higher than usual, "_Bye!!" _He hung up, before waiting for the redhead to return the response.

"Bye.." Axel breathed into the deathly silent phone, before slipping it shut and putting it back on the table. He sat for a moment, reviewing the conversation he'd just had in his mind, a huge smile stealing his features, "Oh fuck yes!" he laughed, raising from the couch, shutting the TV off and going back down the hall.

"Roxas," he smirked, "You will be _mine_."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Woooo!! I think this is the longest chapter yet!^__^

Okay, lets get some things out of the way, NO - Sora and Roxas aren't going to have some weird incest relationship. They're just extremely close, as they should be seeing as they basically have no parents. BROTHERLY LOVE, yus?:3

Unlikliness…is that even a word? It totally is now.8D

My lemons suck, I know. It's my first time ever writing a sex scene, have mercy!;-;

It was slightly an after thought, I originally wasn't going to put that there, but I decided too anyway, so its not so great because it was spur of the moment, just kind of thrown in..AND I want to save the best of my imagination for Axel and Roxas..c:

And If you couldn't tell - Sora and Riku were not virgins. That wasn't their first time. And I hope I made that clear with how I wrote it. I didn't want to make it such a huge deal that they had sex..

Yay! Demyx!! I love that boy.x3

I've fallen in love with the DemSo Pairing, which is why I made him have a little crush on Sora, BUT, this is a RiSo fanfic. Sora is with RIKU. And it will stay that way. Unless you guys think I should throw in a little DemSo drama? Eh, idk. I was thinking about it, but I probably wont.

Oh and I know it says this is a SoRiku fanfic, but I guess its really RiSo, I just think Soriku sounds better..sorry guys!xD BUT im thinking at some point, Sora will get a chance to be seme.:3

In regards to "Crack monkey" and dem not liking to be called that, he just doesn't like monkeys, mkay? He's not some crack addict or anything like that!

OH, ALSO, I'm changing Roxas's age to 15. One year younger, because I want there to be a slight difference in his and Sora's ages. Sora is 17. Two years, okay? I'll be changing it back in the previous chapter, too.

OH! Finally got a name, too! Life Lessons. Pshya.

Okay, I think that's all…hope you enjoyed! Leave me the reviews! You know I love them.:D


End file.
